


Desde sempre

by Pipezinha



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: From friendship to romance, Happy Ending, Lot of angst and sorrow, M/M, Own version of Hades Arc, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minha própria versão para a Saga de Hades, o que aconteceu nos intervalos entre após a derrota dos dourados para os cavaleiros de bronze e a subida dos cavaleiros agora espectros. E depois disso também. Na época, o Prólogo do Céu tinha acabado de estrear no cinema e ainda era uma história válida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desde sempre

DESDE SEMPRE

 

 

Afrodite abriu os olhos, sentindo uma dor forte no corpo... E frio...

-Oohh, onde estou?

-No Hades, biba... – disse uma voz conhecida, de sotaque cantado. – Nem você foi páreo praqueles franguinhos? To decepcionado...

Peixes lembrou-se da ultima batalha contra aquele menino tão bonito e tão mortal quanto ele mesmo. Outra voz se fez ouvir, também conhecida.

-Deixe-o em paz, Carlo de Câncer. Você foi o primeiro a ser derrotado pelos _“pollitos”._ Não ligue, _amico,_ ele só está te aborrecendo, como sempre...

“Como sempre... desde sempre, Máscara da Morte, desde que nos conhecemos” sorriu Afrodite...

-E agora?

-Vamos ser julgados pelo Tribunal de Minos, segundo a teoria... – Camus se aproximou do trio.

De repente uma sombra conhecida se juntou a eles.

-SAGA??

-Eu... Me perdoem, eu fiz tudo errado... Se eu não tivesse tomado o Santuário vocês não estariam aqui.

O trio ia dizer que o perdoava, porque sabiam de tudo e escolheram ficar ao lado dele, mas Camus foi mais rápido e deu-lhe um belo soco no queixo:

-DIZ QUE NÃO É VERDADE!! Que eu matei meu discípulo, que eu sacrifiquei minha vida, meus anos de vida por um embusteiro! Então era verdade... Hyoga tinha razão... Aquela garota era mesmo a deusa Athena...

Máscara da Morte o segurou, deixando-o sentar no chão, ainda em choque. Saga esfregou o rosto dolorido, mais triste do que antes. Mas não teve tempo de dizer mais nada. Foram chamados à frente do juiz do mortos, Minos.

-Bela ficha vocês tem, cavaleiros de Athena... Abuso de poder, traição, violência, suicídio, ora, ora...

Afrodite olhou para o rosto de Minos e teve um calafrio. Tirando Camus, todos eles teriam um destino horrível por toda a eternidade. O juiz apontou o dedo para Máscara da Morte:

-Direto para a Sexta Prisão do Primeiro Vale... Ficará mergulhado num lago de sangue por toda a eternidade, você, que sempre teve prazer com a dor dos seus inimigos e derramou tanto sangue inocente.

Carlo nem piscou, apesar de sentir um fio de suor escorrer por suas costas... Afrodite teve vontade de se jogar de joelhos e pedir clemência para o amigo, mas o cavaleiro de Câncer não gostaria disso... E ele sabia que a sentença era dura, mas era justa. As cabeças da terceira casa atestavam contra o outro.

O dedo se estendeu para o cavaleiro de Peixes, que assustou-se:

-Você, o mais belo e temido dos cavaleiros de Athena vai para... meu caro Afrodite, nem sei para onde te enviar... Poderia ir para o inferno dos bajuladores, dos hipócritas, dos intrigueiros ou dos que se entregavam à luxuria...

Foi a vez de Máscara da Morte temer pela vida eterna do companheiro... Fogo, excremento ou quebrar pedras indefinidamente... Acabariam com Afrodite... Este pensou que nada seria pior do que viver na merda ou vestido de chumbo... Minos não podia ler seus pensamentos, mas escolheu quebrar pedras, no inferno dos que se entregaram aos prazeres mundanos... Camus e Shura, porque foram enganados por Saga, foram enviados para o campo florido de Orfeu (na verdade, eles não tinham crime algum para expiar, mas Minos não podia soltá-los) para ficarem vagando por lá. Os olhos azuis de Minos se voltaram para Saga:

-Você é outro difícil de se decidir para onde mandar. Por se suicidar já deveria ser enviado para o Segundo Vale, se perder na Floresta Infernal, mas o Quinto Fosso da Quarta Prisão, onde ficam as pessoas que corromperam e subornaram também seria um bom lugar pra você. Poderia ir para o Nono Fosso, para o Oitavo, para o Sexto... Mas como eu leio a sombra na sua alma, Saga, viverá eternamente condenado no Lago da Escuridão, afogando e sendo afogado pelas outras almas no seu próprio desespero...

A um sinal, as almas condenadas foram levadas. Durante todo o tempo das batalhas de Asgard e Poseidon, eles cumpriram seu destino triste. Camus e Shura encontraram Shion no campo florido, e choraram juntos o destino dos outros três cavaleiros... Máscara da Morte já não agüentava mais o cheiro enjoativo do lago de sangue... nem a companhia de Atila, rei dos Hunos, Kublai e Gêngis Khan, Hitler e muitos outros grandes chefes da história, que apesar do castigo ainda se vangloriavam de seus feitos sangrentos... Trocavam experiências e computavam quem teria matado mais... Aquilo enojava o italiano, a quem acusavam de inveja, porque ele tinha matado poucas pessoas em comparação a eles. Afrodite não sentia cansaço, mas um sentimento de desperdício em ficar ali, quebrando pedras eternamente, suas unhas quebradas, suas mãos feridas pelas lascas, as eternas brigas que sempre saía entre os condenados... Saga não conseguia pensar em nada, parece que estava sempre se afogando, mesmo quando jogava aqueles malditos no lago sombrio. Foi quando Hades convocou Shion para cortar a cabeça de Athena e ele pediu permissão para levar os outros com ele... Apesar do receio que o deus dos mortos pudesse ler seu coração, ele não foi capaz... E Shion chamou “seus garotos”, revelando a eles suas intenções...

- _Ma, Maestro_ , seremos capazes de enganar esses _impiastros?_

-Claro que sim, Carlo. Devemos ser bem convincentes, darmos tudo de nós, os outros lá em cima não podem desconfiar de nada... Devemos ser capazes de chegar perto de Athena a qualquer custo, entenderam? A qualquer preço!

-Eu gostaria de poder espiar meu pecado contra aquela garota... Eu me ofereço de isca primeiro...- Afrodite deu um passo à frente. – Mu me odeia, com certeza, ele não vai querer permitir minha passagem, nosso teatro vai convencer os outros...

Máscara da Morte sentiu um aperto no coração. Seria suicídio. Mas ele também tinha pecados a espiar, não ia deixar seu amigo ir sozinho.

- _Io vado con te_.  Vai ser uma merda só, sabia? Mas tirar aquele carneirinho do sério vai ser até divertido...

Afrodite sorriu. Só aquele italiano mesmo pra achar graça numa situação dessas. Receberam suas sapuris e subiram, Shion atrás, sabendo que Mu ia ser barra pesada. Surpreendentemente, Máscara da Morte chegou ao Santuário assoviando... Afrodite reconheceu a música. Era Kiss. Forever. 

Every time we do this one

Toda vez que fazemos isso

The place lights up just like

O lugar todo se ilumina como

A damn Christmas tree

Uma maldita arvore de Natal

Riu. Era hilário pensar num morto saindo do túmulo assoviando uma balada de rock. Mesmo subindo para a casa de Áries em silêncio, Afrodite já tinha o resto da música na cabeça...

I gotta tell you what I'm feeling inside

Eu tenho que te contar como me sinto

I could lie to myself but it's true

Eu poderia mentir pra mim mesmo mas é verdade

There's no denying when I look in your eyes

Não dá pra negar quando eu olho em seus olhos

Girl, I'm out of my head over you

Menina, eu perco a cabeça por você

E aquela música dizia tudo que ele pensava no momento... Ele queria ter tempo de poder dizer ao seu companheiro como se sentia... Mas era sempre a mesma coisa. Batalhas, batalhas e mais batalhas. Nunca tinham tempo pra si mesmos... Pra serem sinceros, pra revelarem sentimentos... E pela recepção do cavaleiro de Áries não ia ser daquela vez também...

“Nossa, o carneirinho sabe como meter os chifres nos outros... Mu, pega leve, você vai machucar alguém assim... Oh, como ele se atreve a machucar o Carlo dessa forma?”

“ _Maledeto,_ vou mata-lo só por machucar o Afrodite. Eu sabia que isso ia ser uma merda. Shion, vê se contém esse moleque porque eu vou esquecer o combinado e vou matá-lo”.

Mas Mu não podia pegar muito leve e os dois sabiam que eram voluntários do sofrimento. E enviou-os para o Castelo de Hades, onde enfrentaram Radamanthis, matando uns servos só por gosto. A música ainda soando na cabeça de Peixes.

I lived so long believeing all love is blind

Eu vivi tanto tempo acreditando que todo amor é cego

But everything about you

Mas tudo em você

Is telling me this time it’s

Me diz este tempo é

Mesmo quando Radamanthis os jogou de volta no poço de volta a Hades, mesmo quando enfrentaram um novo julgamento de Minos, agora jogados no Cocyte, o lugar para onde vão os que traem os deuses, Máscara estava assoviando e Afrodite lembrando da letra...

Forever, this time I know

Para sempre, este tempo eu sei

And there's no doubt in my mind

E não há duvidas em minha mente

Forever, until my life is through

Para sempre, até minha vida se acabar

Girl, I'll be loving you forever

Menina, te amarei pra sempre

Num piscar de olhos, lá estavam eles de novo reunidos no Cocyte. E sendo convocados a se apresentarem no Muro das Lamentações. Pela última vez, reunidos como os doze cavaleiros de ouro de Athena. Fizeram um círculo em volta de Aioros, Máscara da Morte tocando no ombro de Afrodite, apertando-o. Antes de se concentrarem para explodir seus cosmos na última flecha, trocaram um olhar e Carlo formou a palavra FOREVER com os lábios. Foi sorrindo que explodiram ali, os corações mais unidos que nunca...

I hear the echo of the promise I made

Eu ouço o eco da promessa que fiz

When you're strong you can stand on your own

Quando você é forte pode resistir por si mesmo

But those words grow distant as I look at your face

Mas estas palavras parecem distantes quando olho no seu rosto

No, I don't wanna go it alone

Não, não quero ir sozinho

Ao se encontrarem na escuridão do limbo, ouvindo a discussão irritada entre Dohko de Libra e o deus Apolo, Afrodite teve medo. Instintivamente buscou na escuridão o cosmo conhecido de seu amigo, que lhe deu a mão, pronto a lhe proteger, como sempre... Foi de mãos dadas que foram petrificados, na imagem de dedicação eterna...

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Após alguns anos, com o final das batalhas e perdoados, os cavaleiros de ouro puderam retornar ao Santuário. Ou ao que sobrou dele. Virgem gemeu... Ele odiava bagunça. Shura riu e deu uns tapas amigáveis no ombro do loiro:

-Calma, _rubio. Nosotros_ vamos dar um jeito em tudo. Até _su casa y_ jardim vão voltar ao que era.

-Sim, Shaka. O que importa é que estamos vivos. – Saga aspirou o ar de sua amada Grécia.

-E como importa. – Aioros riu, apertando o irmão.

Foram subindo, em direção ao Templo de Athena, que ainda tinha uns cômodos habitáveis. Ficariam ali, até a reconstrução de tudo... Afrodite deixou-se ficar por último, subindo mais devagar, seus pensamentos virando em torno de uma coisa só, desde que foram ressuscitados...

“Agora que temos uma segunda chance, será que eu tenho alguma? Será que tudo aquilo que passamos foi só no calor da batalha, na angustiante necessidade de ter alguém ao lado pra incentivar, apoiar, dividir as dores?”

Chegou no lugar da sua antiga casa, uma roseira solitária resistindo bravamente a toda desgraça.

-Boa menina... – sussurrou ele. – Logo reconstruirei o jardim e você não estará mais solitária. Assim como eu pretendo reconstruir minha vida... e não ficar mais sozinho...

-Io vado a ayutar-te, Afrodite!

Afrodite se assustou com a frase e virou-se, encontrando um italiano sorridente ao seu lado.

-Que susto, carcamano. Desde quando você está ai, do meu lado?

-Do seu lado? Desde sempre, Afrodite! Eu... eu... –e por incrível que pareça, Carlo não achava as palavras certas. – ouvi o que você disse e gostaria muito de te ajudar a reconstruir esse belíssimo jardim... e _anche tua vitta_... se você me permitir, claro...

O cavaleiro de Peixes achou que ia morrer de novo, porque seu coração parecia explodir de alegria. Diminuiu mais a distância entre eles, se oferecendo para um abraço, sendo esmagado pelos braços fortes do outro e recebendo o primeiro beijo real. Ao se soltarem, Afrodite olhou nos olhos azuis de Carlo:

-Porque não permitiria? Você mesmo não disse? Você está ao meu lado desde sempre...

-E pretendo continuar, biba. Pra sempre. – voltou a beija-lo.

 

I never thought I'd lay my heart on the line

Nunca pensei em por meu coração na linha

But everything about you

Mas tudo em você

Is telling me this time it's

Me diz que este tempo é

Forever

Para sempre

I see my future when I look in your eyes

Vejo meu futuro quando eu olho em seus olhos

It took your love to make my heart come alive

Tomei seu amor que faz meu coração viver

Cause I lived my life believing all love is blind

Porque eu vivi minha vida acreditando que todo amor é cego

But everything about you is telling me this time it's

Mas tudo em você me diz que este tempo é

FOREVER

PARA SEMPRE!

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  N/A: Agora, sim! Fiquei satisfeita! Yes, yes, yes! Apesar de ter viajado na maionese, porque eu não sei o texto da Saga Zeus nem o final real de CDZ... O inferno de Hades foi retirado do manga. Isto não é um songfic, a música eu escolhi porque eu adoro Kiss e achei que a letra falava exatamente tudo que eu queria dizer. Áquila Marin, Feliz Natal. Espero que você goste de lê-lo como eu gostei de faze-lo. Você pediu uma história que tivesse angst mas um final feliz... Buaaaa, eu judiei até do meu amado Saga!! Como eu era um presente para uma pessoa em particular e eu não sabia se ela gostava de outros casais yaois então, somente Afrodite e Carlo aqui são, ok? 20/11/2004


End file.
